youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Outsidexbox
outsidexbox, or Oxbox, is an English YouTube channel which is hosted by Mike Channell, Andy Farrant and Jane Douglas. About outsidexbox are a partner of Eurogamer whose hosts all have backgrounds in gaming media, with Andy Farrant previously hosting Inside Xbox, Jane Douglas working as a writer and interviewer for Gamespot, while Mike Channell worked for Eurogamer and was deputy editor for The Official Xbox Magazine. They are primarily known for their weekly show, titled Show of the Week, their Let's Play videos, their annual Christmas challenge, and list videos which (as of 1st August 2017) is entitled 305 Game Videos to Watch Before You Die - one notable aspect of these lists is they include games which are exclusive for Playstation or Nintendo consoles or PC, which invariably leads to at least one person in the comments section demanding to know why The Last of Us is getting mentioned on a channel with Xbox in its name. There is also a semi-regular event held on the channel called the Far Cryathlon, featuring a series of events based either in the game itself (such as the Hang Glider Crash during the Far Cry 3 event or the Jetski Jump for the Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon event) or using the game's map editor (such as the Ski Jump of Death during the Far Cry 3 event, or Release the Hounds during the Far Cry 4 event). A former pastime of the channel is playing Minecraft Pictionary, although since mid-2013, it has been reserved primarily for longer livestreams commemorating special events. The first two of these were to celebrate the 250,000 subscriber milestone and when the three hosts played live on stage at EGX 2015, with more recent appearances celebrating the channel's sixth birthday in 2018 and in support of a fundraiser for the War Child UK charity in late 2019. Show of the Week outsidexbox have a weekly show, Show of the Week, which is posted regularly on Fridays and has been since the first edition'YouTube': Show of the Week - Sleeping Dogs on August 24th 2012 (which was ten days after the channel's first video was posted). The format starts with two of the hosts on the Oxbox sofa discussing the game of the week, which in the case of the first episode was Sleeping Dogs, before one of the hosts leaves the sofa to join the third host either in the kitchen or, from the January 17th 2014 to the January 11th 2019 editions'YouTube': Show of the Week: Assassin's Creed Liberation HD and Worst HD RemakesYouTube: Hitman HD Enhanced Collection is Classic Hitman Games Remastered in Show of the Week, the prop room to read viewer comments. Since the March 6th 2015 edition'YouTube': Show of the Week: The 5 Most Dangerous Theme Park Rides the show has a cold open on the sofa. In the 21st February 2020 edition of SOTW the team announced that would be trying something new with the show's format, namely hosting a live version of the show the following Wednesday (26th February 2020) as an experiment which, as Andy phrased it, would either work or be a hilarious failure.YouTube: Bayonetta on Xbox One in Show of the Week: Witch time! Gun kata! Spanking! The current theme for Show of the Week is World Map from the YouTube Audio Library. Outside Xtra On October 19, 2016, OutsideXbox unveiled their second channel Outside Xtra, a channel devoted to wider gaming culture hosted by former XboxOn host Ellen Rose (who has her own YouTube channel'YouTube': icklenellierose), and previously made a guest appearance on Oxbox in late September 2016 playing Rise of the Tomb Raider co-op with Andy'YouTube': Rise of the Tomb Raider Co-op Gameplay: Let's Play Rise of the Tomb Raider Co-op Endurance Mode) and CNET editor Luke Westaway. The Oxventure Since 2017 the combined outsidexbox and Outside Xtra teams have played a campaign of Dungeons & Dragons, initially in pre-recorded videos filmed at the Loading Bar in London, but as the series grew in popularity the Oxventure has been performed live, with adventures performed at the Vault Festival, EGX, EGX Rezzed, PAX East and the MCM Comic Con in both London and Birmingham, with the adventures being shown on YouTube a few weeks later. In November 2019 it was revealed the Oxventuers Guild had recorded a Christmas single, Literally Everyone Else In The World,YouTube: Oxventure Presents: Literally Everyone Else in the World - D&D Music Video, Raising Money for Mind raising money for mental health charity Mind. This also led to the channel getting noticed by British newspaper The Guardian in their piece on D&DThe Guardian: 'It's cool now': why Dungeons & Dragons is casting its spell again while CNET wrote a piece dedicated to the song itself.CNET: Dungeons & Dragons game masters score a tribute song Corazón de Ballena A pirate rogue played by Andy, previously known as Corazón de León (or, his real name, Percival Milquetoast), Corazón is the captain of the Joyful Damnation and remarkably boastful about his feats...even though these feats were either carried out by his fellow Oxventurers while he was hidden behind a barrel or simply made up. When not proclaiming his greatness, Corazón mainly spends his time pilfering gold coins and other valuables like any legitimate aquatic businessman would. Prudence A tiefling warlock played by Jane, who was abandoned as a child due to her half-demon nature and was taken in by a hermit warlock before entering a pact with Cthulhu during her adolescent years, Pru is a perfectly reasonable and charming member of the party. Except when she's unleashing an Eldritch Blast upon her foes at the earliest opportunity. Or when she is spider climbing up sheer walls just because she likes it as the ability looks creepy. And maybe don't ask about the Hunger of Hadar... Dob Half orc bard played by Luke, Dob sees himself as the heart of the party - although there are times where the other members of the Oxventurer's Guild would disagree, for example his habit of infuriating Corazón by dumping the guild's gold in various lakes or offering to accept quests for free, or when he caught Merilwen in his Thunderwave attack, and then there's that one incident where he inadvertently tasked a group of cursed skeletons to build an orphanage that used the orphans as the mortar holding the bricks together... Merilwen Wood elf druid played by Ellen, at first she was seen as the most kind hearted and gentle member of the Oxventurer's Guild due to her quiet and unassuming nature and her connection with both nature and the animals of the forest. However, as she's leveled up, Merilwen has become a force to be reckoned with as demonstrated by her Wild Shape ability initially enabling her to turn into a cat now also allows her to turn into a bear, and while she and Corazón will forever argue about who was responsible she was the main architect of what has become known as Merilwen's meat Grinder... Egbert the Careless Dragonborn paladin played by Mike who claims to be searching for atonement in order to be readmitted to The Noble Order of Le Dragon D'or, however his quest for atonement doesn't appear to be going well due to his fondness and willingness to solve any problem that comes the party's way using either his Flame Breath or a seemingly endless supply of bombs that he made himself, which may also explain why he needs to find atonement in the first place. Literally Everyone Else in the World Played by long-serving (and long-suffering) DM Johnny Chiodini, it's Johnny's job to lead the Oxventurers through his various quests where, inevitably, his initial plans are derailed either by the Oxventurers avoiding the epic battles he had planned either by weaponising a whale (yes, that comment does make sense in context) or Merilwen literally talking them out of a battle by using Animal Friendship on an Owlbear. When not seeing his carefully laid-out plans go out the window, he also plays an array of characters ranging from Curly Joe and the rest of the cursed crew of the Joyful Damnation, infant scholar Alfred Strangetide, guide and pineapple-hater The Wizard Binbag, Lady Fyengeh and her infuriatingly upbeat jester Flannery, the sixty cursed skeletons that make up Ethilfrith's Chosen, and the cult-like order of The S'ag Lads. Notable Let's Plays * A Way Out * Assassin's Creed Chronicles: China * Assassin's Creed Chronicles: India * Assassin's Creed Syndicate * Battlefield 1 * Battlefield 4 * Call of Duty: Black Ops III * Deus Ex: Mankind Divided * Dishonored * Dishonored 2 * Dragon Age Inquisition * Dying Light * Dying Light: The Following * Fallout 4 * Far Cry 3 * Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon * Far Cry 4 * Far Cry Primal * Friday the 13th: The Game * Gears of War 4 * Grand Theft Auto Online * Halo 5 * Hitman * Hitman 2 * Hitman Absolution * Homefront: The Revolution * Injustice 2 * Inside * Just Cause 3 * Kingdom Come: Deliverance * Mafia 3 * Mass Effect 3: Citadel * Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor * Minecraft * Mirror's Edge Catalyst * Mortal Kombat X * Overwatch * The Park * Player Unknown's Battlegrounds * Quantum Break * Red Dead Redemption * Resident Evil 0 * Shenmue 2 * Slender: The Arrival * Splinter Cell Blacklist * Star Wars Battlefront * Tom Clancy's The Division * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege List of Recurring Series During the course of the channel's existence there have been various series, some of which are permanent fixtures while others have finished Current Series *'Show of the Week' (2012-present) - the channel's weekly roundup show, which airs every Friday. *'Oxmas Challenge' (2013-present) - the channel's annual Christmas challenge between the hosts to see who is the winner of Christmas. *'E3' (2013-present) - the team descend upon Los Angeles to cover the E3 expo, where they discuss the various conferences as well as the games revealed during the course of the event. *'Game Videos to Watch Before You Die' (2014-present) - the weekly list video, which usually consists of seven entries, which air every Thursday. *''GTA Online'' Heists (2015-present) - the team tackle various heists in GTA: Online - or, more often than not, hope that their guardian angel Nerascus is online to help them out. *'Cocktails' (2015-present) - the team attempt to create a cocktail from a video game, with results varying from drinkable to undrinkable to potentially lethal. *'We Play ''Hitman No Subtitle' (2016-present) - based around either ''Hitman or, since 2018, Hitman 2 where either we get to see the three members of the team attempt a story mission in their inimitable styles, or the various members of the team attempt to complete an escalation mission or a challenge set in the game. *'The Oxventure' (2017-present) - the ongoing D&D campaign. *'Marston Mondays' (2017-present) - initially this series was a playthrough of Red Dead Redemption which, depending on who you ask, was either to build up anticipation for the release of Red Dead Redemption 2 or because Andy lost his 100% save and was looking to emulate it, which has since also included gameplay for Red Dead Online *'Hallowstream' (2018-present) - a week-long Halloween stream where the hosts play horror games. *'Livestreams' (2019-present) - the three OxBox hosts (and occasional guest) host a gaming livestream, usually from the Loading Bar in London, which usually air on Friday's prior to Show of the Week. Former Series *'Spoiling Point' (2012-13) - a series where the team discussed major releases they had played, such as Bioshock Infinite or Telltale's Walking Dead *''Far Cry''athlon (2012-14) - the team attempted various challenges created in the map maker for Far Cry 3, Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon or Far Cry 4. *''Minecraft Pictionary'' (2013) - the team play Pictionary. In Minecraft. *'Funboxing' (2013-15) - an unboxing strand where they unboxed limited edition items, such as the Pip-Boy which came with Fallout 4 or in one case attempted to bake a cake using the Portal cake mix set, but most notably unboxing their Gold Play Button. Live Streams Outsidexbox did a six hour live stream on the Xbox One's release date, which also featured Graeme Boyd and Julia Hardy. As part of their Gamescom 2017 coverage, a livestream of Mike and Jane playing Player Unknown's Battlegrounds was posted to their channel. Oxbox Christmas Challenge Since 2013 there has been an annual contest between the three presenters where each is set a series of four challenges on a variety of games, and the host with the highest score at the end of the twelve days wins Christmas. *Oxbox Christmas Challenge 2013 – Mike and Jane ended with three points, with Mike winning the tiebreak. *Oxbox Christmas Challenge 2014 – All three hosts ended on two points, with Andy winning the tiebreak. *Oxbox Christmas Challenge 2015 – Andy won with three points, with Mike on two and Jane on one. *Oxbox Christmas Challenge 2016 – All three hosts ended with three points, with Jane winning the tiebreak. *Oxbox Christmas Challenge 2017 – Mike and Andy both finished with two points, with Andy winning the tiebreak. *Oxbox Christmas Challenge 2018 - Mike won after winning all four of his challenges, while Andy and Jane both won three. * Oxbox Christmas Challenge 2019 - Andy won with three points, while Mike and Jane both had two Personalities Jane Jane has a masters degree in physics - which she mentioned in the video where she discusses the physics of Bioshock InfiniteYouTube: BioShock Infinite vs. Quantum Mechanics: The Real Science of BioShock Infinite (SPOILERS) - and has an interest in science, as demonstrated by her knowledge of space travel in the video 5 Times Games Got Space really, Really Right.YouTube: 5 Times Games Got Space Really, Really Right She also revealed she has a degree in physics during the - while in early 2017 she underwent training'YouTube': Mass Effect Andromeda: Pathfinder Jane Reporting for Space Duty - ASTRONAUT TRAINING with the European Space Agency'YouTube': Zero Gravity Flight! (7 Things to Do If You Find Yourself in Zero Gravity) as part of a promotion for Mass Effect: Andromeda.YouTube: Mass Effect Andromeda: 5 Ways Astronaut Training Taught Us to Be Pathfinder in Mass Effect Andromeda The best way to describe her playstyle is to e-mail the United Nations and ask what their definition of a War Crime is, considering some of her highlights include rampaging through a fortress on the back of an elephant while machine gunning Golden Path troops in Far Cry 4, advocating shooting the healer in Overwatch, and while playing GTA Online has seen her singing happily to herself while headshotting enemies with a sniper rifle during one of the heists as well as going on a rampage with a broken bottle, while she and Andy came remarkably close to giving Ellen a potentially fatal dose of nutmeg'YouTube': Dishonored 2 Cocktail: Mix a Royal Conservatory Cooler With Gin, Sugar, Nutmeg as a result of misreading the recipe for the Royal Conservatory Cooler from Dishonored 2. Outside of the Oxbox bubble Jane has appeared on the BBC documentary Are Video Games Really That Bad? in 2015, presented the award for Persistent Game to the creators of Prison Architect at the 2016 BAFTA Games Awards, and co-hosted the 2016 BAFTA Young Game Designer awards. Jane also has a cameo in the 2018 movie Ready Player One, and can be glimpsed in the film's official trailer.Twitter: @janedouglas ahaha this is me, visor-having background grunt Andy Andy has an interest in history, saying how he enjoyed making videos about pirates (which Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag allowed him to do on a couple of occasions'YouTube': Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag and 7 Dumb Pirate Myths You Won't Find In ItYouTube: 5 Real-Life Pirates You'll Meet in Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag) and was also brought up in the 1000th Video Special'YouTube': 1000th Video Special: Thanks for Watching Outside Xbox! and his masters degree has been brought up in one of their list videos'YouTube': 7 Non-Swimmers Whose Worst Enemy Is Water. Of the three hosts, Andy is the most adept at stealth games, as evidenced by his demonstrating the Ghost playthrough on Splinter Cell: Blacklist and non-lethal playthrough on Dishonored - although he is let down by being utterly petrified when playing horror games, most famously Slender: The Arrival. He is also the one who wins pretty much every contest the hosts take part in, being a two-time winner of Christmas for the Oxmas Christmas Challenge in 2014 and 2015, winning the games charades in the 2014 and 2015 Christmas episodes, as well as winning the quizzes about their combined inability to stealth, Fallout 4, their horror responses, how they died playing GTA Online, and various hits in the Hitman franchise. Away from Oxbox, Andy co-created the series of animated shorts Cornelius & Toots: Paranormal Investigators'YouTube': Cornelius Toots which he writes and provides several voices for, while before Oxbox he was a member of the band Capisce.Facebook: Capisce? Mike Mike has an interest in cars, narrating videos about some of the cars available in Forza Horizon 2YouTube: Forza Horizon 2: 5 New Cars You Must Drive and Project CARSYouTube: Project CARS: Xbox One's Most Realistic Racer? as well as showing his knowledge in 7 Times Cars Don't Work That Way, You Guys.YouTube: 7 Times Cars Don't Work That Way, You Guys In the summer of 2018 he took part in his first-ever racing series, with the YouTube channel Carfection'YouTube': How To Become A Racing Driver: Episode 1 - Carfection recording his progress. He describes himself as not having a stealthy bone in his body, which has regularly caused problems in various Let's Plays, most famously his grenade gaffe while playing Payday 2 - although this didn't prevent him from beating Andy in the Assassin's Creed quiz when his knowledge of bombs in Assassin's Creed 2 saw him finish with more points than history buff and stealth enthusiast Andy. Mike has a habit of remaining eerily calm when playing horror games, even though Jane and Andy regularly get freaked out by jump scares while sitting right next to him - with the obvious exceptions of Alien IsolationYouTube: This Is What Alien Isolation Does to Your Heart (and Face) and what what the NBA 2K15 face scan'YouTube': NBA 2K15: Face Scan vs Outside Xbox came up with when presented with Jane's face. Trivia *There is an unofficial fourth member of the Oxbox team, cameraman and editor James Hills. James has featured on the channel in the past, both indirectly when his reflection was seen on the gold play button, as well as directly when he played State of Decay.YouTube: State of Decay Diaries: Episode 1 - James Plays State of Decay Most recently, he was invited on camera during the video to celebrate Oxbox hitting two million subscribers.YouTube: 2 Million Subs! Thank You! and ULTIMATE FRIENDSHIP TEST *Another unofficial member of the Oxbox team was added in the shape of director and producer Jon Garnham, who has appeared on Outside Xtra playing The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening alongside Ellen.YouTube: Link's Awakening Switch Gameplay: Link's Awakening with Producer Jon - YOSHI TOY CLAW GRAB *The Xbox version of Worms: WMD has an OutsideXbox pack''Twitter'': @WormsTeam17 Calling all @Xbox #WormsWMD players, your Worms can now make use of the dulcet tones of @OutsideXbox in-game for the low low price of free! featuring the voices of Mike, Jane and Andy. * Mike, Jane and Andy became official members of the Halo canon in September 2016 with the short story Breaking Strain by James Swallow featuring the characters Corporal Douglas, Farrant and Channell appearing in the book Halo: Fractures.Halopedia: Breaking Strain * All five members of the OX team are thanked in the credits of the 2018 horror film Livescream.IMDb: Livescream (2018) Full Cast & Crew * Mike, Jane and Andy became part of Hitman canon in Hitman 2, with their names appearing on a whiteboard in the game's Miami stage.Twitter: @OutsideXbox hang on a minute @hitman �� (thanks to sharp-eyed @emilybflynn) * There's an easter egg in Hitman 2 created deliberately to spite Andy, after his making fun of the Colorado stage in Hitman led to a member of Sumo Digital approaching him at EGX Rezzed and asking what his least-favourite cocktail ingredients are, leading to a cocktail recipe appearing in Hitman 2 which uses all of those ingredients - which the team created and had to drink'YouTube': Hitman 2 Dragon Flame Cocktail: We Mix a Hitman 2 Cocktail With Rum, Cognac, Egg, Chili ☠ * Jane is listed as one of the 100 most influential women in the UK games industry by GamesIndustryDotBiz.GamesIndustry: Meet 100 of the most influential women working in the UK games industry *Many fan theories surround this channel the most notable ones being about Jane and how she will one day rule over the world with help of the deathstar she is building and her eldrich blasts. Andy according to a fan theory is going to become a planet one day and destroy earth. James the cameraman is said to be a vampire and mike according to one of the fan theories is an android created by Jane which has been replaced several times. Quotes * "Much like Godzilla, space is big, beautiful, and indifferent to human life. It doesn't want to kill you, but it will" - Jane * "Whoops, that's a grenade" - Mike as he accidentally tosses a grenade within seconds of a Payday 2 heist beginning, messing up the heist by alerting every guard in the map to their location * "Aww, Simon, you're a monster" - Andy, after unleashing Simon the Sabre Toothed Tiger * "Silent Hill 2's Pyramid Head, or to give him his full name, "sh*t sh*t sh*t Pyramid Head f***********CK f*ck f*ck oh f*ck", is a mostly naked man who's wearing a... skirt, I want to say? And a big, metal pyramid on his head." - Jane in The 8 Most Relentlessly Scary Enemy Monsters That Just Won't Quit It. * "I'm going on record now to say this is what I want played at my funeral" - Andy, about "You Are Dead" from Total Distortion * "In Jedi Knight 2, the smuggler's moon of Nar Shaddar, which is Scottish for 'No, it's your dad...'" - Mike, 7 Health & Safety Nightmares Down to Insanely Negligent Workplace Design * "Cheeky" - Jane's response to when Lara Croft says she should take off her wet clothes * "LOOPHOLE!" - Andy, when Batman breaks his moral code in Arkham Knight * "Don't stand in the middle of a bear argument" - Mike giving some sage advice during Release the Hounds * "Hello, Amnesty International? Yeah, I'd like to report a school for child soldiers. No, it's in a video game. No, you're wasting MY time!" - Jane, on Balamb Garden * "Yes! Bus time! Yes! Bus master!" - Andy getting control of the prison bus playing Prison Thugz on GTA Online * "Oh bleep, a giant hypnotist carrot..." - Mike while previewing Cuphead * "And I will call him Stampy" - Jane naming the elephant that she's rampaging through a fortress as she plays Far Cry 4 * "Oh, is he jealous of my firm, non-ghouly flesh?" - Mike's response to hearing Hancock is the Fallout 4 companion who reacts worse to your character being naked during [https://youtu.be/_0UK0CYYWak the Fallout 4 Quiz] * "You should've free poured the grenadine and been a grenegade" - Andy, as Mike attempts to mix Love Potion #728. * "Press Y to make love to your dog." - Mike's response to an onscreen prompt in Metal Gear Solid 5: The Phantom Pain * "Don't see me. I'm behind a crate, that's the law" - Jane, playing Assassins Creed Chronicles: China * "Did you touch Terrence?" - Mike, playing Dark Zone on The Division, before charging in to melee the player who interfered with Terrence the Flame-Throwing Turret * "Have you seen my split-toed shoes? I look like a ninja turtle :D Look! Look at my feet! I've got like a hoof!" - Jane in Let's Play Co-op Dying Light Ep. 1 - Co-op Xbox One Gameplay * "'Activate Fence Trap'? How does that work? Oh, does it electric? *activates fence trap* Electric... *it electrics* It's electricking! *Mike falls off ledge* Ow... I fell off, I was so staggered by the electric." Mike at the Tower entrance in Let's Play Co-op Dying Light Ep. 6 - I'm a Goddamn Parkour Instructor * "Ha-cha! Look at it!! It's magnificent! Ah... this must be what it's like to give birth.... To create life... but pointier." - Jane, after crafting the Korek Machete in Let's Play Co-op Dying Light - Give Us Your Booze and Metal (Ep. 8) *Slenderman suddenly appears in a canyon* "Ohhh!! There he is, there he is... doo doo-doo doo-doo... not walking down your canyon--you can have it, man! It's cool! I don't want any trouble!" - Andy playing Slenderman: The Arrival with Mike and Jane in TERROR IN THE WOODS! Slender: The Arrival - Xbox 360 Gameplay * Slenderman suddenly appears again at a tower* ** Andy: AHHH!! OHH!! ♫Ohh~ Slenderman~ Leave us alone~ We don't want any trouble from Slenderman!♫ ** Jane: Soothe him with your music, Andy! Soothe him! ** Andy: Nononononono-- ** Jane: Okay--alright, alright... we need more pages first--*static crackles, indicating Slenderman is nearby* ** Andy: NOOOOOoononono, no! ** Jane: Down the--down the path! ** Andy: What path!? ** Jane: If you wanna win, we gotta get the pages! ** Andy: YOU're a... page! ** - Andy playing Slenderman: The Arrival with Mike and Jane in TERROR IN THE WOODS! Slender: The Arrival - Xbox 360 Gameplay * Andy gets shot pulling out his phone instead of a gun in the middle of a heist shootout* ** Mike: What are you...?! ** Jane: Oh, Andy! What is wrong with you!! ** Andy: What's wrong with us is that we're not invulnerable to bullets... and the bullets went into us, and made holes in us, and all our blood came out and we died. ** Jane: Yeah, I'm hearing a lot of excuses, Andy. I'm not hearing a lot of solutions... to you being dead. ** - Let's Play GTA Online Heist Mission Steal Meth - Series A Heist, Xbox One * "Alright, Top Gun, land us. Get on the helipad, it's got 'H' on it! Helicopter go here! No, not in the jacuzzi! No, not in the ocean! He's flying us away! We're flying off into the sunset. Uh-oh, I think we're crashing into the ocean again. I'm just going to bail.... Whoaaa I face-planted right onto the deck." - Jane dealing with a difficult GTA online intern in Let's Play GTA Online Drug Yacht Heist Mission: Series A - Coke on Xbox One ** Andy: We've only got two of nine cokes. That's not nearly enough cokes. ** Mike: Don't they come in six packs? * Mike is playing Alien Isolation while having his heart rate monitored and is getting freaked out ** Jane: It's for science, Mike, stick with it. ** Mike: bleep science! * Speculation reasons why Nick Valentine might be in a mood with Andy's character, Fallout 4 Far Harbour DLC ** Mike: Are you on drugs again Andy? ** Andy: Me? I'm on some drugs probably. Usually... * "Get...off...the building" - Jane, while attempting to kick a couple of GSEC guards to their doom on Mirror's Edge Catalyst * "I recognise that I've gone a bit off book here, but you can't just put a wood chipper there and not expect me to feed a body into the wood chipper. Them's the rules." - Mike knowing what needs to be done on the Sapienza mission of Hitman * "Yeah I've got a settlement that needs YOUR help" - Andy to Preston Garvey, Fallout 4 Contraptions DLC * Mike defends his stealth abilities ** Mike: Hey I'm stealthy! Ever heard of stealth bombers? ** Jane: Yes... ** Mike: Those things blow things up! I rest my case. * Like button, nothing rhymes with button, but you should press the button anyway/Like button, I don't know what the song is, but you should press it anyway/Like button, everybody press it, please press it so I don't have to play this song/Everybody press the like button, nothing rhymes with button...sort of - Andy's song about why you should click the Like button * Mike and Andy play Outlast 2 ** Andy: In the original Outlast ''somebody would've appeared at that window and cut their own genitals off with a rusty scalpel already. That would've happened by now. ** Mike: Well...fingers crossed something similarly horrifying happens. ** Andy: No, fingers ''not crossed that that happens. Fingers crossed that it continues to be nice. * Mike and Andy tracking the tenth illusive target in Hitman, the wily and dangerous pharmacist ** Mike: Oh there she...no, that's him, that's that guy ** Andy: That's Viktor Novikov ** Mike: Sorry, she's wearing like a white suit, and that looked white in the light ** Andy: That is a man in a grey suit ** Mike: Yeah, but I'm on a hair trigger here Andy ** Andy: Or a no-hair trigger, 'cause he's bald. * After much prompting from Jane and Andy while playing Overwatch's Halloween Terror mode, Mike learns that Soldier 76 has a healing ability: ** Jane: So, Soldier 76--that's you, right, Mike?--You know, you've got healing as well. ** Mike: Yeah-- ** Jane: Okay, good-- ** Mike: I what? *laughs* ** Andy: Mike! ** Jane: You've got healing! You know... he knows. He's trolling me. I think he's trolling me? He'd better be trolling me. ** Andy: Well I--I didn't get healed by him at all-- ** Mike: ...I mean I can shoot things. ** Andy: No, you also have healing; you definitely have healing. ** Jane: You've got a healing, like, AoE thing; you drop a healing sort of pod, and it radiates healing. ** Mike: Okay. ** Andy: Oh my God, have you not been-- ** Jane: Have you not been healing?! Ohh... ** Mike: I'm too busy shooting!! ** Jane: Aghhh... ** Andy: Well also be busy healing! **''3rd round starts'' ** Mike: ...oh yeah, RB. Fancy that. **''Andy and Jane burst out laughing'' ** Andy: Oh my God. Oh my actual God. ** Jane: OMG. OMGod. ** Andy: Oh my God--L2P nub! ** Jane: *laughs* yeah, what Andy said! That's amazing. * Jane and Mike are shown a picture of Zaeed in the [https://youtu.be/KFVP42WxN8g Mass Effect quiz] and asked to name him ** Jane: He was DLC, he doesn't count. ** Mike: Dave...no, Space Dave. * Jane playing Dishonored 2's Crown Killer Mission : "I haven't actually used my Shadow Walk yet, so let's break that out, bust out my new power. Yeahhh! Shadow Walk~ Shadow Walking~ Shadow--oh!! Oh, they're seeing me! What?! I thought the point of Shadow Walk is they couldn't see me! Ahhhahaha! Ahhh, they're attacking me, they're attacking my shadowy behind! Oh, I must have misunderstood... I must have misunderstood the point of Shadow Walk; it is not like an invisibility mode or anything. Ahh! Okay--ahh--j-- *blinks forward, kills a man* Sorry! Ah! Sorry, sorry... sorry... See, when I panic, I get murdery. So just don't surprise me, guys, and everyone will be fine." * Mike uses an explosive rubber duck to kill Hitman's 14th elusive target within seconds of the mission starting, before casually walks to the extraction point to end the mission without being detected ** Mike: There we go, got him! ** Jane: Run! Run! ** Andy: Oh you did it? Alright. ** Jane: Friggin' run! ** a moment of silence as it dawns on Jane and Andy that the guards are not looking for Mike ** Andy: I don't think they know it was you. ** Jane: Oh wow! ** Mike: I'm not running. I'm not running anywhere. ** Andy: Oh my gosh. ** Jane: Jeeeeeeeez. ** Andy: That was so... ** Mike: That is how...we do. ** Jane: Oh my goooooooood god. ** Andy: Wow... ** Jane: Wow, that really paid off for you there Mike! ** Mike: It certainly did. ** Andy: You only killed the target? ** Jane: How is that possible? ** Andy: I don't know. ** Jane: How did that explosive duck not...oh, I forgot, social media professionals are immortal. ** Mike: So I'm just going to stroll out if that's cool with you guys. ** Jane: Yeah, play it cool. The more relaxed you look, the less they will suspect. ** Andy: Man, this is bullbeep, how do I spend so much time planning strategies and you just throw a duck at someone? ** Mike: I knew my play style would finally pay off once. ** Jane: Eventually. ** Mike: ...and this is it. ** Jane: He's been playing the long con. It was a hustle. Should've put money on it Mike. "Wow, you know I'm not very good at Hitman, how about we make this more interesting?" ** Andy: "A thousand pounds!" ** Mike: So, umm, yeah I don't even need to run, really. Just stroll out. ** Andy: No, just casually... ** Jane: Yeah, savour it Mike. ** Mike: I can't wait to see my score. If I don't get more than one Hitman this time I'm going to be so upset. ** Mike reaches the extraction point ** Mike: See you guys! I'm out of here. ** The end cinematic plays ** Mike: There you go, that is how it is done Andy. ** Andy: Well... ** Jane: Alright, it's all about scores now, let's see what Mike got and then Andy, you have to beat that. ** The final score of 118,143 comes in ** Mike: 118,000? That's the greatest score I've ever had! ** Andy: That's three Hitmans. ** Jane: Alright, that's the one to beat Andy. ** Andy: Alright, okay... ** Jane: I can't believe you didn't kill anyone else. You used a throwing explosive! ** Andy: So jammy... * During his playthrough of Dishonored 2's Dust District, Andy sneaks up on a guard and is preparing to non-lethally take him down and has his non-lethal kill quip ready ** Andy: Alright, just this guy, who seems to be enjoying some breakfast. Well I hope you made room for some... ** just as Andy is about to strike, the takedown prompt disappears ** Andy: *sigh* game ** the prompt reappears ** Andy ...I hope you made room for some... ** the prompt disappears again, then almost immediately reappears ** Andy: I hope you made room for some choking! ** at long last, Andy chokes out the guard ** Andy: I mean *sigh* I don't think it was good enough to warrant that level of buildup. It would've been fine if it had happened the first time the prompt came up. Why have you have to make me look like an idiot, Dishonored 2? * Jane, Mike, and Andy transporting a dying Nigel West Dickens during a mission in their 2nd episode of Let's Play Red Dead Redemption: **Andy: Get off my case, old man! ** Jane: One thing at a time, old man! I'm shooting the bad guys, I'm driving the carriage, dealing with YOUR nonsense— ** Andy: Yeah, and also I have a rich internal life! ** Jane: Yeah, yeah! I'm feeling the feels inside that you can't tell because of my steely cowboy exterior? ** Andy: I'm thinking about the concept of redemption. ** Jane: Yeah, my wife and child? The possibility of forgiveness? In a cruel world that is changing with modern times? ** Andy: Whether a man's nature is truly innate. ** Jane: *laughing* I've got a lot going on, is what I'm saying! I'm a rich tapestry! ** Andy: Yeah, it's what I'm saying, so cut me some slack! * "They kill you in the dick!" - Andy reliving painful memories of how the Outlast 2 demo ended while playing Outlast 2 * Jane, Mike, and Andy's encounter with spider(crab)s in Narcosis on Xbox One: ** Jane: Still some creepy chittering happening. ** Andy: Yeah, I'd be happier if that chittering-- ** *SUDDENLY SPIDERCRABS* ** Jane, Mike, and Andy: AAHHHHH!! ** Andy: SPIDERS! *frantically knifing* ** Jane: OHH SEA SPIDERS! ** Andy: SPIDERS! SPIDERS AHH! *still frantically knifing* ** Jane: Ahh, that's the worst thing I've ever seen! ** Andy: It's on my leg! *more frantic knifing* ** Jane: That's disgusting! ** Andy: Ahh! ** Jane: Ahh! ** Andy: Knife! *knifes* ** Jane: Ohh, I thought the sea was the one place I was safe from spiders! ** Mike: Well aren't they crabs? ** Jane: They--NO, they've got eight legs!! Look at them! Andy, look at them! ** Andy: I'm not looking at them! ** Jane: They look like spiders. ** Mike: Okay. ** Jane: If they've got six legs, then I retract my terror. ** Andy: I thought I'd escaped to the one place that hadn't been corrupted by spiders. ** ... ** On-screen advice after death-by-cuttlefish: "A well-timed strike keeps the cuttlefish at bay." ** Mike and Andy: "Cuttlefish"!? ** Andy: That's not a cuttlefish! ** Jane: Oh! We've been saying "squid" all this time! ** Andy: I've seen a cuttlefish... ** Jane: That thing in budgie cages, aren't they? ** *silence* ** *Mike and Andy begin to giggle* ** Jane: That's a cuttlefish! ** Andy: It's--that's... ** Jane: I thought they looked like that! ** Andy: That's a cuttlefish bone or something. ** Jane: Like a little white oblong--yeah, that's why the cuttlefish're all so mad. ** Andy: "Put us in budgie cages, will you?! We'll show you..." ** Jane: Killing them to extract their... budgie bone. ** *Mike and Andy crack up* ** Andy: The budgie bone? ** Jane: The budgie bone! ** Jane: I wonder--I hope that's a thing in America, or they'll assume I'm weird. ** Mike: Everyone's going to be very confused. ** Jane: Budgie bone! ** Andy: Yeah, right in the budgie bone! ** Jane: Why do we give budgies cuttlefish? ** Andy: To sharpen their beaks! ** Jane: Yeah, but why could it not be any other substance? ** Andy: Because it has to be cuttlefish! ** Jane: *laughing* Why? ** Andy: The budgies turn their nose up at anything else. ** Jane: Because of the long-standing enmity between budgies and cuttlefishes. ** Mike: Yeah. They need to know a cuttlefish has died in order for them to sharpen their beak. ** Andy: It's an offering, a sacrifice. ** Jane: Like a skull, a human skull, would be. ** Andy: "O great budgie, I have killed this cuttlefish! Here's proof." * "Question: What's red and white and furious all over? Answer: Kratos, the anti-heroic star of the God of War series. I would have also accepted Jane, that one time she got ketchup on that new t-shirt...if you answered that" - Jane * Jane tests Andy's knowledge of Mike during the Ultimate Friendship Test ** Jane: "Mike", I asked him, "your love of cars, and racing games, is legendary..." **Andy: It sure is. **Jane: "If you were a car, what novelty dashboard or mirror accessory would be in you?" **''Andy laughs'' ** Andy: Oh man...okay, good question, firstly... **''cut to Jane sat next to Mike on the sofa'' ** Mike: "In me???" * Mike and Andy suddenly feel uncomfortable with what they're being asked to do in Injustice 2 ** Andy: "Snips his tubes"? ** Mike laughs ** Andy: That seems...unnecessarily invasive. ** after the game puts Black Canary on "snipping duty" ** Andy: I'm not going anywhere near that. ** once the fight between Green Arrow and Bane is finished, and Black Canary comes in on "snipping duty" ** Andy: Oh, he's had his tubes snipped. "Nooo! My precious tubes!" ** Mike: People pay a lot for that surgery. * Intro to 8 Times Forced Stealth Sections Made Us Want to Eat Our Own Hands **Jane: When it's done right stealth is a gratifying test of patience, focus and skill...unless you're Mike, in which case it's a thing standing between you and explosions **Mike: Woohoo-hoo! **Jane: When stealth is done wrong, on the other hand, it's more irritating than a mosquito in your room at 3am asking to borrow a tenner. * Touhou Project is a series of Japanese shooters in the genre known as "bullet hell", so named because "beeping hell, that's a lot of bullets." - Mike * "Hard to port. Like Skyrim on Switch this ship is hard to port" - Luke while playing Sea of Thieves * Call of Duty: WWII at E3 with Andy and Jane: ** Jane: Welcome to OutsideXbox; you're watching Jane... and Andy--say "hi"-- ** Andy: Hi, hello! ** Jane: ...playing Call of Duty: World War II! ** Andy: Jane is on the controls! ** Jane: SHUT UP I AM! *laughs* ** Andy: And *laughs* if you've ever seen one of our videos, you'll know that Jane is MLG AF! ** Jane: Yeah! *airhorn* *airhorn* *airhorn*! ** Andy: *Airhorn sounds* ** --- ** Jane: Alright, we're on Pointe du Hoc, which is French for "Bridge of Hoc". ** Andy: "Bridge of Hoc"--*laughs* that's PONT du Hoc!! ** Jane: Oh, pont, not pointe! Alright, it's French for POINT of Hoc! ** Andy: Oh God, we've already failed the French portion of Call of Duty! ** Jane: I've failed basic training of French, yeah! ** --- ** Jane: Okay, I want you to skate--skate along this icy stream. How on-the-ground would you say your boots are? ** Andy: Uh, they're currently--I mean I'm skating, I'm not lifting them off to move at all, so they're exactly on the ground. ** Jane: Yeah, boots on the ice. *laughs* Andy on ice! ** Andy: Alright, okay, we've secured the-- ** Jane: *singing* Can you hear... ** Andy and Jane: *singing together* ...my heartbeat! Tired of feeling, never enough! ** Andy: Um, I didn't get any airhorn for capturing that point! ** Jane: I'm sorry! WOB WOB WOB WOB WOB WOBBBBBBBBBBB ** Andy: Thank you. Honestly! ** Jane: Well you got Yuri on Ice; what more do you want, man?! ** Andy: I'm only in it for the airhorn! ** --- ** Jane: Shoot this guy!! ...That's coming up, surely... Alright, I'm watching your minimap--look left, look left!! ** Andy: *Immediately pans in game camera left* ** Jane: I mean, not that I saw it on your minimap, that was just my instinct. ** Andy: *laughing* "I'm looking at the minimap, but my instinct is saying..." ** Jane: When I said--*laughs* when I said "minimap", I meant "my soul". ** Andy: *makes an excellent kill* YAS! Airhorn, please! ** Jane: HONNNK! No, that's a goose! ** Andy: *Laughs* ** Jane: That's an MLG goose. ** Andy: Well, back in this time period, they didn't have airhorns, so they had to squeeze a goose every time they wanted. ** --- ** Jane: War!! What IS it good for, Andy? ** Andy: Uh--absolutely nothing, Jane! ** Jane: Really? Because I heard it's good for some things, not for others? ** Andy: Um, no, no; pretty sure-- ** Jane: No? Good for resolving international conflicts? ** Andy: No, they're terrible for that, terrible. ** --- ** Andy: Go over there and build a bridge! ** Jane: I heard love can build a bridge, Andy! ** Andy: Well... not in this. ** Jane: Not in war. ** Andy: Is there a "love" button? That would be weird! ** Jane: *laughing* there's definitely not a love button. ** Andy: In that case we're gonna have to use wood... and planks. ** Jane: Wood and planks can build a bridge. ** Andy: And bits of metal-- ** Jane: ...is the other thing that can build a bridge. ** Andy: That's the other thing that can build a bridge, in addition to love. * Jane, Mike, and Andy in Let's Play Red Dead Redemption: MEET MY DEFINITELY ALIVE WIFE - Episode 25 exacting divine retribution on a drug dealer after confirming a "secret package" was, in fact, drugs: ** Jane: "the terrible needs we answer." So it's--it was ''drugs! ** Andy: It's drugs! It's clearly drugs! "op--" I SAID IT WAS OPIUM!!! ** Jane: Ahhh, there we go. ** Andy: I said it was opium! That guy had an opium pipe. Man, I am going to... shoot you. Maybe I'll take him out to the desert and leave him there. ** '''Mike: Mmmmm... you know, you've got that dead-eye option, and... everyone's got a crotch!' ** Jane: *laughing* everyone DOES have a--that's so true, Mike! ** Andy: So wise! ** *Andy dead-eyes Urea Toilets Uriah Tollets several times in the crotch, right along the man's inner right thigh* ** Jane: Oh! Right in the femoral artery. Is that the leg one? ** Mike: Yeah. ** Andy: What, the crotch artery? ** Jane: NO, the femoral artery's in your thigh, I think. ** Mike: "Poppycock complete." *laughs* * "Get it! Take it, put it on! Swallow it--in fact, don't put it on; eat it, and no one can take it off you! Frodo never thought of that, did he!? Eat the One Ring!" Jane, encouraging Talion to don Celebrimbor's ring in Let's Play Shadow of War: WE MEET SHELOB - Episode 1. * In which Mike and Andy endeavor to collect red sage, beaver pelts, and bird feathers for Charles Kinnear's flying machine in Let's Play Red Dead Redemption: FLYING MACHINE FAIL - Episode 29: ** Mike: Beavers and birds. The birds and the beavers--that famous talk that a parent has to give their kid. ** Andy: About aviation technology. ** Mike: *laughs* Yeah, exactly. "Daddy, where do planes come from?" "Well, let me tell you about the birds and the beavers." ** Andy: And the red sage. * Mike's introduction to the final mission of Hitman: Patient Zero **Diana, Agent 47's handler: The virus is absolutely lethal. **Mike: Do you know what else is absolutely lethal? Me! *Upon defeating Brighton in OXbox's Xmas Giant Killing Challenge 2017 with Mansfield Town's ombre stag bois: **Mike: Have some o' that, Brighton! Go back to the seaside, and... and enjoy a--a warm, temperate climate! **Andy: Yeah, enjoy your lovely city! **Mike: Yeah! **Andy: Which is incredibly livable-- **Mike: --full of nice restaurants-- **Andy: --and excellent bars-- **Mike: Bet you love it! **Andy: ...and a really good quality of life! **Mike: Yes! **Andy: That's what you've got going for you, Brighton! *Mike and Andy listing their new year's resolutions of 2018 on Show of the Week: Our 11 Hardest Fails of 2017 : **Andy: Oh, here's one: put, um, the discs back in the right box...? What about that? **Mike: *Somewhat perplexed* We... don't do that already...? *looks at Andy* **Andy: *looks away* I mean, sure.... Who would not do that? **Mike: *With barely concealed frustration* But, if you don't put them in the right box, how are you supposed to find the game you want to play? **Andy: *Flippantly* You spend 45 minutes opening all your boxes! **Mike: That-- **Andy: Simple! ** *Everyone in the background cracks up at Mike's seething rage* **Mike: That doesn't seem--that seems like a net LOSS of efficiency. **Andy: Only if you ever have to find a game! **James: (from behind the camera) Mike, you need something to do while your Xbox is updating. ** *Everyone laughs* **Andy: Yeah, right, exactly! **Mike: Well, sure, actually yeah, while you're downloading the eight gigabyte patch, you can find the game! **Andy: Yeah, occupy your time. **Mike: That... N-no, that's bad ''though, Andy, that's ''bad. **Andy: It's not bad, it's good. **Mike: No, it just-- **Andy: Well, I'm saying I'm gonna do it! **Mike: GOOD! **Andy: New year's resolution! **Mike: You'd BETTER! If I come along and find that there's a Call of Duty inside a Wolfenstein box at your house, I'm going to be very upset. **Andy: I'm gonna swap all the discs at your house when you're not looking. ** *MIKE CAN BARELY HOLD HIMSELF BACK* ** *Everyone laughs, Jane and/or Ellen in the background awwwing* **Mike: My new year's resolution is to kill Andy if he does that. *In which OXbox embark upon another heisting adventure in GTA Online Doomsday Heist Pt 2: STEAL DELOREANS! **Jane: Do you like my Night Shark? **Andy: It's pretty good. **Jane: It's like an armored SUV. **Andy: I like it! **Mike: Yeah! **Jane: It's an SUV VIP. **Mike: I've spent all my money recreating my actual car in GTA. **Jane: What! Is that your actual car!? **Mike: Yeah, pretty much, looks pretty similar. **Jane: Well, my car's got a gun on it, look, Andy--*sends a hail of bullets at Mike's car* **Mike: AHHHHH!! **Jane: Pow!! **Andy: Aw, sick! **Jane: I can shoot Mike with it! **Mike: I've made my car a bit bulletproof, FYI. **Jane: Oh really? Oh that's handy, 'cause mine is bullet-emitting, so they complement each other. **-Minutes Later- **Mike: You've put a bullet hole in the back of my car! **Andy: Yeah, you said it was bulletproof, Mike, we were just testing. **Jane: Yeah! **Andy: You wouldn't want to have paid all that money for bulletproofing, and then, like, never get a chance to test it. **Mike: Also, my tail light's out, so if we get stopped by the police 'cause my tail light's out, we'll be in real trouble. **Andy: I'm just saying those guys might've ripped you off; don't you wanna know that you definitely got the bulletproofing? * "It's strip poker, but with swords" - Jane's summary of Soulcalibur 6 * On a Sea of Thieves quest to capture a couple of chickens **Jane: There'd better be damn chickens on Chicken Island and it's not just a name ** SOME SAILING LATER **Andy: So you're telling me there's no chickens on Chicken Island? * Andy notices a parallel as he and Jane are on their way to see Vincent's newborn daughter in A Way Out **Andy: The baby's trying to find A Way Out. * "The only mutation I got was being mutated from an alive person to a dead person" - Mike's attempts to gain a mutation Fallout 76 go somewhat awry * In which Jane and Mike endeavor to entice their viewers to turn on notifications in Red Dead Online Reaction and Mike's Most Wanted Challenge: Show of the Week '': ** Mike: All that remains to be said is that you should press the bell icon and tell YouTube that you want to be notified whenever there's a new OutsideXbox video! ...If you ''do want to be notified whenever there's a new OutsideXbox video. ** Jane: Yeah! And of course you do; who doesn't want that? ** Mike: Yeah! I love notifications! ** Jane: And bells, I expect! ** Mike: Yeah! Mm, love 'em! ** Jane: What do you love about bells? ** Mike: Uhh, the jingliness of them? ** Jane: Yeah, the shapes? ** Mike: The good tidings they bring (is that a thing)? ** Jane: Yeah, almost. ** Mike: Maybe--Weddings have bells, they're good! Weddings are usually good, there's so much food! And also the union of two people who love each other, presumably? Or are doing it for tax purposes.... * "See, the thing about chaos theory: slight differences in initial state turn into massive explosions" - Jane applying the laws of physics to Just Cause 4 * Mike is struggling to keep his car under control in one of the RGT races on Dirt Rally 2.0 ** Everything's fine, everything's fine ** The car promptly spins off the track and smacks into a roadside obstacle ** Everything was not fine. *"At first glance, El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron looks like something you'd watch if you were trying to get the most out of a 30-day free trial on Crunchyroll. In actual fact, however, El Shaddai is based not on a popular anime but the Book of Enoch, a book of biblical apocrypha, which is religious text for people who find the regular Bible too mainstream. El Shaddai takes this book about the origins of demons and giants and the fall of angels from heaven and reinterprets it as a Devil May Cry-style action game. In it you play as Enoch, who everyone knows is the great-grandfather of biblical ark enthusiast Noah. Now, I've not read the Book of Enoch, but I'm willing to bet that at no point is Enoch described as a sci-fi, back-flipping, Abercrombie & Fitch model." - Jane in 7 Weirdest Things That Were Adapted into Videogames *In which Jane and Andy dissertate Mike's complex nature in Andy Plays The Outer Worlds, Frames Mike for Crimes - Show of the Week based on his profoundly contradictory actions against genre-normative gameplay in Wolfenstein Youngblood Co-op Gameplay in Show of the Week! : **Andy: a few commenters noticed that Mike was trying some stealth out this week [in Wolfenstein: Young Blood], which is interesting. **Jane: He did have some success in Wolfenstein: Young Blood doing stealth, believe it or not. **Andy: Well as commenter FF says, "Mike, in a game where you can fill Nazis full of lead with dual wield machine guns: Does stealth. "Mike, in a game where eliminating certain targets through discreet approach is the objective: Doesn't" **Andy: Why do you think that is... in a game like... like Hitman... **Jane: He's a bundle of contradictions, he's a paradox of a man. A riddle wrapped in an enigma wrapped in... a... hoodie. **Andy: -laughs- Yeah, but in Hitman, where he's actively encouraged to be stealthy, he's clanking around in a suit of armor, burying a broadsword in people's heads-- **Jane: He likes to challenge himself and challenge all of us in our preconceptions and our notions about genre in a genre-obsessed field like video games. **Andy: That's what he's doing, he's a genre-spanner. He's spanning the genres. **Jane: He's questioning your preconceived notions, Andy, so quit your complaining. **Andy: Yeah. He's blowing my mind right now. **Andy: Yeah, so everyone who is confused by that, all Mike is doing is holding up a mirror to society-- **Jane: He's interrogating the assumptions about genre and stealth. **Andy: Yeah, it's post-modern, in a way. **Jane: In a way. **Andy: He's both inverting and subverting thematic paradigms. **Jane: ...and also inverting the Y-axis, as he does, so... **Andy: Oh God, yeah. Yeah, he's inverting the paradigms, just like he inverts the Y-axis: The Mike Channell Story. **Jane: Awwwww. Oh, bless him. *In which Andy and Mike discover the simplest but most effective solution to creating the scariest horror game by harnessing the human imagination in Greedfall Gameplay! Jane Pays Her Debts? in Show of the Week : **Andy: We've been having some real trouble with this Blair Witch footage. Because everything's so dark, even though it looks good when you export the video, you upload it to YouTube and then it goes through various compression things-- **Mike: I believe "crushed" is the technical term-- **Andy: YouTube is like "We tenderly crush your videos into a fine pâté that you can then watch." **Mike: It's fine--what's more frightening than not being able to see anything at all? **Andy: I guess, yeah--truly, the human imagination is the scariest thing of all. **Mike: Yeah. **Andy: What might you be imagining in there? It's like It--to go back to It--you're imagining your worst fear in there. **Mike: Exactly. **Andy: So if you're scared of clowns or a painting or a Paul Bunyan statue, for example, then that's what you're seeing in there. **Mike: And that's all in there! **Andy: Really, it's just psychological horror. **Mike: Really, I mean, the developers could just save so much time by not putting anything scary in at all and just making it a black screen for the entire game. **Andy: Yeah, look forward to my new game which is literally-- **Mike: Eight hours of a black screen-- **Andy: ...a 1080p black jpeg that you imagine. **Producer John: -laughing his ass off off-camera- **Mike: Wishlist it on Steam now! We haven't started making it, but-- **Andy: I'll do it tonight, and upload it tomorrow, and it'll be done! *The Let's Play of Bus Simulator gets off to a good start... **Andy: You're doing 80kph now... **Mike: Well people have to get to work on time Andy! **Jane: It's late at night. **Mike: People have got to get home from work on time Jane! *"I think, wherever you're from, we can all agree, that a fruit platter is a trash dessert." Jane, heavily judging a menu choice in Overcooked 2 Spring Festival in Overcooked 2 Spring Festival Gameplay: HAPPY YEAR OF THE RAT! ��(Let's Play Overcooked 2 DLC) *Jane, Mike, and Andy watching the protagonist flashback to his dying moments in Vampyr Gameplay First Hour: Let's Play Vampyr - VAMPIRE POWERS ACTIVATE : **Jane: -chuckling- Imagine that your last words were "I have so much to accomplish!" All right! **Mike: Why, what are yours going to be? "I did everything I wanted to do!"? **Andy: "Yeah, I'm good!" *An alien trader hands Mike a blueprint to construct antimatter in No Man's Sky Next : **Mike: They've given me a blueprint--AHH, I can construct my own antimatter! **Jane: I mean, that's not the kind of knowledge you should just be throwing around, there, trader. **Andy: Thanks, bro. **Jane: You could destroy--well, everything. **Mike: Yeah? Well, it's fine because I've made a little jar for my antimatter. **Jane: Ohh, so you've made your antimatter storage facility? **Mike: Yes, exactly, it's a little jar--it's a little jar with, like, a layer of oxygen, which apparently helps. **Jane: What!? **Mike: Yeah! **Jane: Oxygen!? **Andy: Jane, what happens if you smush together matter and antimatter? **Mike: Everything dies. **Jane: Everything blows up! **Mike: -laughs- **Andy: The whole world? **Jane: Yeah! **Andy: The whole universe? **Jane: No... I mean, it depends how much antimatter and matter you annihilate. **Mike: Look, you can create a warp cell out of an antimatter housing, and antimatter housing is just made of oxygen and... dust! **Jane: -Reading the required parts list- Oxygen and iron dust?? That doesn't seem right! Mike: -Reading the description- "Rebound oxygen forms a protective gas pocket, preventing the antimatter from reacting with the surrounding casing." **Andy: That's just science, Jane, that's just science! **Jane: BUT THE GAS POCKET IS MATTER!!! THE GAS POCKET IS MADE OF MATTER! **Mike: So it'd need to be a vacuum? **Jane: IT'D NEED TO BE A VACUUM!! **Andy: Look, once they got back from licking the center of the universe... **Jane: -Anguished groan- Even Dan Brown knew it had to be a vacuum in that dumb book about antimatter! *In which Jane totally channels the spirit of Uncle Ben in 7 Impossibly Badass Moments That Made Us Feel Like Mighty Gods : **Jane: You know what they say about great power: Great power comes with... uh, being great? And... having a great time! That's why it's called "great power"! So wise. **-Later- **Jane: Yeah, yeah--it's "great power comes with great times"... good times. **Andy: No, I think it's "With great power comes great responsibility". **Jane: No, no no; that doesn't sound right at all. **Andy: I'm pretty sure it is; no, it's Uncle Ben-- **Jane: What's great about responsibility? **Andy: Well, I--no, I mean-- **Jane: Very little, I think you'll find. **Andy: Great as in "large or immense". They use it in the pejorative sense. **Jane: Get out. Get out. **Andy: All right. *Harley Quinn DLC Xbox One Gameplay: Let's Play Batman Arkham Knight Harley Quinn DLC on Xbox : **-Harley Quinn slams a man in the pelvic region with the knob end of a baseball bat- **Andy and Jane: Ohhh! **Mike: Right in the junk. **Jane: Ohh, with the wrong end of the baseball bat. **Mike: There's no good end of a baseball bat when it's going in your junk, Jane. List of Subscriber Milestones *1 Million subscribers: July 9, 2015 *2 million subscribers: May 10, 2017 List of View Milestones * 1 billion views: 24th August 2019 Channel Trailers Gallery Oxbox_gold_button.png|Receiving their gold play button Oxbox_portrait.png|With some fan art, which can be seen in the prop room Oxmas Challenge.jpg|Oxmas Challenge 2015 OutsideXtra.jpg|The full OutsideXtra crew Ox_rezzed.jpg|The full OX crew at EGX Rezzed 2017 Oxbox_e3_2017.jpg|The full OX crew preparing to depart for E3 2017 Ox_and_johnny.jpg|The full OX crew (plus Johnny Chiodini) during their November 2019 charity livestream Oxventure_Guild.png|The Oxventure Guild Oxbox_halloween_prop_room.png|The prop room, complete with Halloween decorations 11250928_712140022246161_8500620699642674126_n.jpg|Andy and Mike outside the US Bank Tower, and their GTA Online avatars in the equivalent place Literally_everyone_else_in_the_world.jpg|The Oxventurer's Guild's 2019 Christmas single Hitman_2_oxbox.jpg|Mike, Jane and Andy appearing as an easter egg in Hitman 2 Face_scan_horror_show.png|Jane's NBA 2K15 face scan Oxbox_recognition.png|*doffs cap* References Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views